vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nebal (Fairy Tail)
|-|Base= |-|Dragon Force= |-|Initial Dragonization= |-|Further Dragonization= Summary Nebal (ネバル Nebaru) is a Fifth Generation Dragon Slayer and member of Diabolos, a guild of dragon eaters. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, higher with Dragon Force, 6-C with Dragonization Name: Nebal Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage, Dragon Slayer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Adhesive Manipulation, Absorption, Enhanced Smell and Hearing, Statistics Amplification (Via Dragon Force), Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (His Magic is especially effective against those with dragon-like properties, bypassing their defenses), Resistance to Adhesive Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Comparable to Base Wendy), at least Large Mountain level+ with Dragon Force (Overpowered a Dragon Force Wendy who enchanted herself to be 2x stronger than normal), Island level with Dragonization (Far stronger than his Dragon Force as he continually gets stronger as he turns into a Full Dragon) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Wendy), higher with Dragon Force, higher with Dragonization Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Comparable to Wendy) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class (Comparable to Base Wendy), at least Large Mountain Class+ with Dragon Force (Overpowered a Dragon Force Wendy who enchanted herself to be 2x stronger than normal), Island Class with Dragonization (Far stronger than his Dragon Force as he continually gets stronger as he turns into a Full Dragon) Durability: Large Mountain level (Took attacks from Base Wendy), at least Large Mountain level+ with Dragon Force (Tanked attacks from Dragon Force Wendy who enchanted herself to be 2x stronger than normal), Island level with Dragonization (Far more durable than his Dragon Force as he continually gets stronger as he turns into a Full Dragon) Stamina: Very high Range: Several dozens of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic (He is very animalistic and can't speak in proper sentences. Also seems very unintelligent in terms of planning and following orders. Is a skilled fighter) Weaknesses: None Notable. Dragon Eaters that use Dragon Force slowly become Full Dragons after activation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sticky Dragon Slayer Magic (粘の滅竜魔法 Nen no Metsuryū Mahō): Nebal is able to use this Magic that allows him to gain the abilities and characteristics of a Sticky Dragon. With this Magic Nebal is able to create a sticky substance that he can use on multiple ways such giving him the ability to stick on the ceiling, use it to attack his targets from afar and wrap it around his enemies and incapacitate them. Nebal also gains an advantage over wind based spells making them ineffective against the sticky substances he releases. *'Sticky Dragon's Gluey Roar:' Nebal's exclusive Dragon's Roar, in which he quickly releases a roar made up of a sticky substance onto his target. Sticky_Dragon_Slayer_Magic.png|Sticky Dragon Slayer Magic Sticky Dragon Roar.png|Sticky Dragon's Gluey Roar Dragon Force (竜の力ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Like all Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers, Nebal has the ability to use Dragon Force. However, the use of it is forbidden as it differs from the previous generations. Upon entering this state, Nebal's body and muscles becomes bigger, his hair changes color and his overall appearance becomes more feral. He also releases a strong Magic Power that makes the person near him feel like they are being coiled and melted. *'Dragonization:' A Dragon Eater's Dragon Force activates their Dragonization and slowly increases their power and turns them more and more into a Full Dragon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6